Dawnstar Sanctuary
The Dawnstar Sanctuary is an abandoned Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary no longer in use. It is said to be one of the oldest Dark Brotherhood sanctuaries in Skyrim, and hasn't been occupied in over a century. Cicero flees to the sanctuary during the quest "The Cure for Madness". At the end, the player has a choice to spare or kill Cicero, although the latter is more dangerous than it looks, for when the player attacks, Cicero drops his wounded facade and fights back with surprising ferocity. The passphrase is "Innocence, my brother." *If you find and attempt to enter the sanctuary before you obtain the passphrase from Cicero's Journal: Final Volume, the option for the correct phrase is not available and the door will reply, "You are not worthy." After the raid on the Pine Forest Sanctuary, what's left of the family moves to this sanctuary and you have the choice to spiff it up with the 20,000 septims you get from the dead drop reward after killing the Emperor. In addition, upon purchasing the 'Torture Chamber' addition, the victims held within will reveal treasure spots filled with gold in an attempt to bargain for their own lives. There are four prisoners in total, and each one gives you information which leads you to a location where there is 1000-2000 septims hidden. The additions to the sanctuary are purchased from Delvin Mallory located in The Ragged Flagon. If you want to buy all the additions to the sanctuary, the total cost would be 19,000 septims. Notable Figures *Nazir *Babette *Cicero (if his life is spared) Other NPCs *Dark Brotherhood Initiate (male and female) Sanctuary Upgrades Holder Bugs *There is bug on the mannequin in the master bedroom where equipment you add to the mannequin won't appear until after you leave and re-enter the sanctuary. Whenever you add clothes or remove the shrouded armor from it you will not be able to add equipment to those spots without the arm, legs, and torso disappearing. The head however remains. on PS3 version 1.01(to fix this bug, add the armor you wish to show to the mannequin, as well as a necklace. Leave the mannequin menu, and then interact with the mannequin again. Remove the necklace and all pieces of armor will be visible again upon exiting the interaction. If changing the armor simply repeat the necklace trick as desired.) *The Worn Shrouded Boots and Gloves in the master bedroom don't appear in the inventory when picked up. Their weight, however, is added. 1.01 *Sometimes when you head into the Dawnstar Sanctuary you can't get back out as the door has no exit highlighted. on X Box 360 PS3 1.01 <-- NOTE: to avoid being stuck here and losing the progress you just did inside, save before entering. should the door not be there when you return to it, save the game, then reload the game at a point before you entered, then reload the "finished" save point. this should bring the door back and keep you from having to go through it again. *Plants next to the Alchemy table never seem to regrow, even after being away from the Santuary for long enough to refresh the master bedroom tribute chest. (Xbox) Visual Tour 2011-11-19 00007.jpg|The alchemy corner with harvesting garden. 2011-11-19 00006.jpg|The Night Mother within Dawnstar sanctuary. 2011-11-19 00005.jpg|The master bedroom. 2011-11-19 00004.jpg|The training hall. 2011-11-19 00003.jpg|The torture room. 2011-11-19 00002.jpg|Dawnstar sanctuary main hall. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Dark Brotherhood